


apricity

by icemakestars



Series: •Tumblr Prompts• [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alcohol, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Boyfriend Natsu, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: apricity - the warmth of the sun in the winter





	apricity

Gray hadn’t been taking his medication.

It was unintentional at first, he was simply not taking the right amount on jobs or forgetting when he was at the guild. After a few weeks of peppering them here and there, he found that it was less that he was forgetting and more that he had stopped caring. A sign in itself of their absence, he knew, as was his fatigue, lack of motivation, and the lingering, concerned stares of his team.

They were small and blue, and he held two of them in his hand. Gray slammed his hand on the table, crushing the pills into halves. How pathetic was he? A Fairy Tail wizard who relied on medication just to function just because his piece of shit brain wouldn’t produce the right fucking chemicals. 

He groaned, running his hands over his face and taking one long sip of his brink. It may be midday, but he liked the way it burned down his throat, liked how it pooled liquid fire into his stomach, like how it made him feeling something. Even if it was worthless. 

Or maybe it just showed him what he was truly worth, that these pills lied to him in a way that alcohol didn’t; it was honest, allowed him to look in the mirror and see someone he recognised: a total fucking failure. His depression was like an avalanche, burying him without a shred of light, and for the first time in years Gray felt cold. Or numb, at least. 

A knock on his door startled Gray, but he did not make any movement from his place sprawled on his living room floor. Whoever it was would leave eventually.

“Gray, I’m coming in.” 

Or maybe not. Natsu’s voice was loud and level, and Gray pondered for a second if Natsu had always been this mature. That’s all the time he had though before his door was opened and Natsu was staring at him from the door. Gray raised his chin, refusing to be ashamed of his position on the floor, surrounded by dirty clothes and empty glasses. 

Natsu visibly deflated with his sigh, crossed the distance between them and popped two of Gray’s pills into his hand. He crouched so that he was on Gray’s level, offered the two blue circles to him.

“Take them.” 

A moment passed, a beat of silence where neither of them dared blink, before Gray took the medication from Natsu. Still maintaining defiant eye contact, Gray picked up his whiskey and chucked the tablets into his mouth. The liquid felt less appealing when it was shoving chemicals down his throat, but the smile that broke like dawn over Natsu’s features gave Gray the same sensation of warmth.

Because if he was stuck in an avalanche, then Natsu was the first rays of light in winter to penetrate his darkness, and although it wasn’t enough to keep away the winter, it was enough to keep Gray going, and he loved the boy all the more for that.


End file.
